11 Love
by TrueLoveWaits-Someday
Summary: OS Dantana ! Plus ou moins une suite de mon précédent, Dani est toujours prof de Maths et Santana l'élève ! Je vous laisse découvrir! Bonne lecture


Mon 2ème Os Danata Santana est toujours l'élève et Dani la prof. Pas de Rated M cette fois. Il est plus ou moins dans la continuité du premier.

Cela faisait 15 jours que Dani était la prof de Santana, cette dernière semblait tant bien que mal se faire à cette idée malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi proche que dans la vie privée et qu'évidemment certaines boulette avait été faite , comme aujourd'hui ou Puck avait encore une fois essayer de draguer Dani et que Santana avait littéralement péter un plomb .

Flash-Back :

C'était un mardi et par conséquent Dani avait cours avec la classe de Santana pour son plus grand plaisir, une fois tous les élèves rentrer dans la salle, Dani fit comme à son habitude un résumé du cours précédent, avec quelques questions à l'attention des élèves pour être sûr qu'il est tous compris et au cas où ils avaient des questions. Certes ce n'étais pas commun à tous les profs de faire ça, mais pour elle c'était très important. Après avoir expliqué le cours précédent Dani demanda donc :

Dani : Bon voilà, quelqu'un a des questions ?

Puck : Oui moi !

Dani : Mr Puckerman, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Puck : Je voudrais vous inviter au restaurant mercredi soir.

Santana et Dani : Pardon ?

Puck : Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas insensible au charme du Puckerman, c'est pour ça que je souhaite vous inviter au restaurant.

Dani : hum…Mr Puckerman, je vous suis déjà dit que j'étais en couple et que par conséquent vous ne m'intéressez pas le moins du monde. * voyant que Santana s'énervait de plus en plus*

Puck : Mais ce n'est pas grave cela peut s'arranger ! Vous le quittez et puis vous me retrouver ! * avec un grand sourire*

Santana* se levant étant sur les nerfs* Je vais le tuer ! Je jure que je vais le tuer ! * s'avançant vers Puckerman d'un air très menaçant * Je vais te tuer Puckerman.

Dani : Santana calme toi * s'approchant doucement *

Santana : Que je me calme ? Comment je peux me calmer quand ce connard fait du rentre dedans a tout ce qu'il bouge * malgré son énervement elle faisait quand même attention à ce qu'elle disait* Tu sais quoi Puck j'en ai ras le cul de ton comportement de merde ! Tu la laisse tranquille merde ! Parce que la sa commence très sérieusement à me souler ! Tu perturbe tous les cours ! A chaque fois tu lui demande de sortir avec mais elle ne veut pas de toi ! ALORS LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE ! Mon dieu ! On perd je ne sais pas combien de temps chaque cours à cause de tes conneries * s'approchant encore plus de lui et le pointant du doigt * Donc maintenant si toi tu ne veux pas avoir ton examen sa te regarde ! Mais moi je le veux ! J'en ai besoin ! Donc si tu recommence encore une fois, je te fais sortir à la façon Lima Heights Adjacent et là je peux te jurer que tu vas le regretter amèrement ! Puck : En fait tu es juste jalouse, si tu veux je peux être ton cavalier. Dani *criant * La s'en est trop ! Mr Puckerman soit vous arrêter de suite ! Soit je le référerais au proviseur et la tu risques de passer un très mauvais quart-d 'heure ! Compris ? Puck : Ou…oui Dani : Très bien ! Et maintenant le prochain qui souhaite me faire des avances, je vous préviens, je suis gay * Santana se figea devant la révélation de sa petite amie * en couple avec une personne merveilleuse que j'aime ! * Santana sourit fortement à ces mots * Donc à moins d'être elle vous n'avez aucune chance avec moi ! Maintenant le sujet est clos, tout le monde au travail on a déjà perdu assez de temps. Ah oui une dernière chose, Santana je veux te voir à la fin de l'heure ! Santana : Encore ? Dani : Oui encore, ça te pose un problème ? Santana : Nan….mais la dernière fois je suis arrivé vraiment en retard en cours* lui faisant un clin d'œil * Dani : Et bien là, la conversation sera plus rapide. Le reste du cours se passa bien, mais Santana n'avait pas la tête à travailler, elle se demandait ce que Dani lui voulait et puis elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la reluquer. Une fois le cours fini, Santana attendit que tout le monde sorte avant de rejoindre Dani à son bureau. Santana * D'une voix sensuel* Vous vouliez me voir Mademoiselle ? Dani * rigolant* Vous ?! Tu me feras toujours rire, mais c'est quand même assez hot mais j'ai l'impression que je suis ta mère. Santana : Mais je ne pourrais pas faire sa à ma mère * l'embrassant doucement * Dani : Hum….pourquoi tes lèvres on aussi bon gout ? Santana : * levant les épaules* Je ne sais pas *rigolant * Je suis peux être trop parfaite. Dani : Oh non ! Sache que tu as plein de défaut princesse ! Santana : Comme ? Dani : Tu es bordélique, sanguine, jalouse, ta un caractère qu'il faut savoir dompter … Santana : Oui bon c'est bon j'ai compris. Cependant pourquoi tu voulais me voire ? Dani : Je voulais te remercier pour Puck Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a avec moi mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il allait me demander de sortir avec lui et je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction pareil de ta part, donc merci. Santana : Ah…bah c'est normal * l'embrassant* Je serais toujours là pour te secourir Querida. Et moi aussi je t'aime ! * Dani la regardait bizarre* Bah oui après avoir fait ton coming-out à tes élèves tu as dit que tu m'aimais donc moi aussi je t'aime. Dani : Ahhh * sa sonnait la fin de la pause* Princesse tu dois y allez a ce soir * l'embrassant* Après un dernier baiser – ou plus 10- Santana repartit en cours, heureuse d'avoir pu parler avec Dani durant cette pose , mais cependant elle avait donné des exercices pour le lendemain mais Santana n'ayant rien écouter, elle sentait que cela n'allait pas être de toute faciliter ce soir et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas profiter de Dani comme elle le souhaiterais. Fin Flash-Back Comme Santana l'avait prévue, le soir quand elle rentra chez elle, ces exercices étaient une vrai torture, malgré qu'elle était une élève très attentive, aujourd'hui ne rien avoir écouté ne l'avantageais pas du tout. Santana : Argh sa m'énerve ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Dani * entendant Santana crier* Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Santana : Tes exercices de maths vont me rendre folle ! Dani : Comment ça se fais ? Tu te débrouille toujours super bien d'habitude. Santana : Je n'ai pas écouté forcement d'une oreille très attentive ce que tu racontais ce matin donc voilà. Dani : A bah c'est sûr que tu ne peux pas passez ton heure à me reluquer et tout comprendre ce que je te raconte. * rigolant * Santana : Co…Comment ta su ? Dani : Je t'observe plus que tu ne le crois mais Sanny, tu devrais vraiment écouter ce que je raconte, parce qu'en plus on avait convenu que je ne t'aiderais pas. Santana : Nan mais Querida ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu es tellement belle ! Je me retiens déjà de te sauter dessus quand tu es en jogging alors en cours, habillé en Jupe ou robe, je n'y peux rien, tu m'hypnotise ! Dani * rigolant* Tu sais a qu'elle point tu es mignonne ? Santana : Oui je sais * avec un grand sourire* Je t'aime vraiment mais la faut que j'y retourne pour espérer avoir fini avant demain. Dani : Fais-moi voir ce que tu as écris. Santana : Mais je croyais que tu ne devais pas m'aider…. Dani : Oui je sais mais la ta rien compris, ni écouter et j'ai envie de profiter de toi ce soir, donc je vais t'aider mais ce sera la 1ère et dernière fois que je le ferais, compris ? Santana : Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Je t'aime * l'embrassant* Dani : Moi aussi je t'aime * Prenant la feuille * Ah oui effectivement tu devais vraiment être captivé * rigolant * Bon alors…. Après 1 heure environ, les filles eurent fini les maths de Santana, elles en profitèrent donc pour passer le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'une de l'autre en attendant qu'un autre jour arriver ….

Voilà fini, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer tous commentaires positif ou non ! Sa pourra toujours m'aider ! Et désoler pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe ! 


End file.
